


Open Office

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, PWP, Threesome, both f/m and m/m, dp, pre DBZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre DBZ: When Vegeta visited one of his friends with benefits, Radditz tags along through dumb luck. The pleasant night turned out to be a bit more complicated (R/V/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Office

**Author's Note:**

> Vegeta/Radditz/OC, pre DBZ. Yes, threesome with a woman, so this does only contain a slight bit of gay sex and very much of hetero sex, including deepthroat, rimming and DP, also hetero vaginal and anal sex on its own and a bit of oral. Very slightly non-con towards Vegeta.  
> I wasn´t really inspired but nonetheless amused by the description of DP on Redtube, which has very witty and funny description of its porn sections, as I already mentioned in the story ‘Night out’. Probably referring to them some time again. Anyway, DP is something I had my qualms about writing, cause I really do not dig writing superior women in submissive positions, which this kinda is. I looked up some porn, didn´t help, so I made up my mind and what comes after the cut is what I finally decided on. And please don´t take anything here too serious. Cause I can´t.
> 
> ALSO this FF is kinda related to the OS ‘Sech´zons revenge’. It´s set pre DBZ, ca 10 years after the other OS (meaning, Vegeta is ~ 25 and Radditz ~ 35 Earth years old).

“Meeting your girlfriend again?”

 

Vegeta looked up, seeing Radditz smirking at him and tried his best death glare. Didn´t quite work.

 

“I´d love to talk to her! I mean, all I ever see are her big boobs from far away, you know, those really big, round, soft…”

 

Vegeta sighed, not bothering to answer to that. Aza wasn´t his girlfriend and anyway, she was the commander of the space station they were currently on, the last thing she would do was talking to Radditz! At least not as long as he could prevent it.

 

“ _I_ fuck her, not you! That was _my_ doing and I am the only one enjoying it.”

 

Radditz poked around in his food before he leaned over the table, all mysterious.

 

“Whatever, you probably annoyed her till she gave in, but next time you see her, could you ask her something?”

 

“Are you fucking crazy, I´m not…”

 

“Come on, it´s a simple question, I´m just curious about where…”

 

Radditz eyes widened a bit before he shut his mouth and put on a sly grin. Irritated, Vegeta turned around, looking straight at Aza´s food tray. Great.

 

She shot a short glance at Radditz before she sat down.

 

“Thought I´m gonna join you, preventing to be bothered during lunch again.” She made a short pause. “Y´know, work.”

 

Both of them looked at her, not saying anything. Vegeta wasn´t sure what was going on anyway.

 

Aza took a bite and chewed slowly. “Or did I disturb something?” She looked expectantly at Radditz. “And you are?”

 

“Uhm, Radditz. Hi.”

 

Vegeta’s look actually got the intensity he always tried to reach with his death glare looking at the two people he hoped to never meet. Whatever was going on, he didn´t like it.

 

“You were just about to leave, were you not, Radditz? She doesn´t want to get bothered during lunch.”

 

Radditz shot him a short glance. “No, of course not. So, Commander, I heard you entertain a special relationship with my highly appreciated teammate over there?”

 

Aza just raised an eyebrow, either she was amused or she thought about getting away fast. Vegeta wasn´t sure what he would like better.

 

“I do. So you´re his teammate? Interesting. I thought you were all so small.”

 

Obviously the first option. Vegeta felt a vein on his forehead throb dangerously.

 

“Oh no, Vegeta is the exception! I can assure you, I´m not small at all.”

 

He couldn´t prevent his chopsticks from falling on his tray. What did he have to witness here?

 

“What´s the problem, soldier, don´t you like small talk?”

 

“I think you two want to mock me and therefore I´m leaving.”

 

“No you´re not.” Aza gestured him to stay. “I decided to socialize today, so stop being difficult.” She ate another bite. “I´m free later. Maybe that lightens your mood?” She gave him a sly grin.

 

“I´m free, too!” Radditz was smiling widely, immensely proud of his move.

 

“So what? Go to sleep!” Vegeta snarled at him, not even trying to take his unspoken suggestion seriously.

 

Aza nonetheless thought for a few seconds before she nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Okay what?” Vegeta hoped she didn´t want to say what she probably wanted to say!

 

“Okay. I should be done with work in, like, two hours. You know where my room is, come over. Both of you.” She smiled at Radditz. “Was a while since I had two, I hope you are as big as you claim to be.” With that, she ate the rest of her food in silence, leaving Vegeta uncomfortable in a way he hadn´t felt in a long time.

 

When she finally left, Radditz could barely wait till she was out of earshot.

 

“Did that really happen?” Radditz looked clearly too happy.

 

“No it didn´t. She was joking. You´re not coming.”

 

“Of course I will! Say, does she taste different cause of her green skin?”

 

Breathe. Slowly. In and out. He didn´t answer. He never wanted to talk again.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He didn´t intend to go. He didn´t intend to take Radditz with him, if he decided to go anyway since there was sex waiting for him. He really didn´t intend to do any of those things and that confused Vegeta to an extent while he sat in the booth of the window right opposite Aza´s room. Together with Radditz. Things were getting out of hand.

 

“So that´s her office?”

 

“No, those are her quarters.”

 

Silence. Very short silence.

 

“So what´re we waiting for? Shouldn´t we knock?”

 

“She´s gonna call when she´s got time.” Vegeta tipped at his scouter.

 

“She´s got your number, eh?” He shot Vegeta a dirty grin, but he decided to ignore it.

 

“How long are we gonna sit here?”

 

He didn´t answer. Radditz was obviously a bit nervous, and Vegeta was more than pleased to see that. He better be, this could all just go horribly wrong…

 

After a few minutes of silence, Aza came stomping down the hall. She stopped for a second when she saw both of them sitting there. “I´m busy, wait a bit, I´ll call.”

 

And with that, she disappeared in her quarters. Well.

 

“And now?”

 

“We wait.”

 

Half an hour later, Vegeta was reading a comic he bought earlier at the kiosk and Radditz was skipping through some traveler magazine.

 

“Hey Veggie, have you visited Viroja yet?”

 

He didn´t bother to look up. It was just getting exciting, he didn´t want to talk!

 

“What?”

 

“That city down on the planet.” Radditz pointed out the window. “Y´know, they´ve got a tour through the waterfalls nearby, you can walk through see-through tunnels.”

 

“Aha. Did you read that?”

 

“No, I was already there. No need to stay here when you meet up to fuck your commander.”

 

Vegeta looked up shortly. “I like quality over quantity.”

 

“You are just too picky when it comes to fucking.”

 

“You mean cause I don´t prefer dicks? I don´t see the appeal and I don´t want them if I don’t have to. So shut the fuck up, I don´t want to hear your… fuck!”

 

Radditz threw his mag at the window. “What now?”

 

“There´s a new copy of Ulin´s, y´know, the one I bought at…”

 

“Oh, I´m sorry, didn´t expect you to get so excited about a comic book.”

 

“… It´s really hard to get. They don´t ship them, and the shop is so out of reach we won´t be there for at least a few months! I have to call them to put one back for me…”

 

The moment he started fumbling on his scouter to type in the shop´s number it started beeping. Incoming call. Aza.

 

“Oh for fuck´s sake, couldn´t wait a few minutes…”

 

Radditz picked up his mumbling, kicking him hard in the side. “Answer that! She´s more important than your idiotic hobby!”

 

“It´s rare!”

 

“I don’t care, answer it!” Radditz kicked him again, more vicious. Not that he could actually hurt him that much, of course not, he was at least ten times stronger than him anyway and he wouldn´t be forced to obey by kicking, not HIM!

 

Another kick. “NOW!” Radditz pressed the button on the side of the scouter before Vegeta could protest any further.

 

“Are you still there?”

 

“Yes, sure, we´re right here.”

 

“Good, come in.”

 

The door opened up with the sound of the hydraulics. Vegeta couldn´t keep himself from kicking Radditz in the back when he hopped up from their spot. And stepping onto him when he fell flat on the floor. Ha. He _was_ stronger. Asshole.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When he got in, Aza was standing with her back towards him, skipping through some papers. Her dark green hair was still braided. Vegeta just started to imagine undoing the braid and sinking his face into her thick, long hair when something bumped against him. Someone. He almost forgot.

 

“Start undressing, I´m done in a second.”

 

Vegeta didn´t move. Radditz didn´t move as well. But his tail started twitching anxiously. This couldn´t work.

 

When Aza finally turned around, she just raised her eyebrows.

 

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

 

“I don´t want him to be here.” Vegeta gave his best to look tall and intimidating.

 

“And I want him to be here.” She waited a second, nothing happened. “I won´t say it again.”

 

He should just leave, he didn´t have to deal with this shit, Aza was _his price_ and then Radditz started undressing. No way that was gonna happen!

 

Aza looked intensely at Radditz when he got naked, unfortunately not kicking him out for being unsuitable. Grumpy, Vegeta took off his shirt, only to be stopped when he reached for his pants.

 

“Leave them.” She took of her shirt, took of her Bra and started unbraiding her hair. Vegeta felt a tingling sensation in his pants he wanted to explore further… “How about you suck him?”

 

What? He? Him? “What?”

 

Radditz looked slightly uncomfortable as well. At least something. “Your teammate. I want you to suck him. You can both fuck me, so I can expect something in return, right?”

 

“Commander, he´s not really into dick. And I don´t want that.”

 

Radditz was on his side! Good! “I don´t want it either, it´s not right, we´re a team.”

 

Very convincing. He could eat her out instead, much more pleasant.

 

“You´re a team and never fucked?” She looked slightly baffled by that. Slightly. “Whatever, I don´t care, you on the bed, you on the knees, now or I´ll go shower and expect you to be gone when I get back. Your choice.”

 

Radditz cocked his head to the site and switched to Saiya-go. “Let´s get this over with. I sucked you once already, we´re even then.”

 

Vegeta looked at him with big eyes. What? “There´s nothing to be even, I´m your superior and I don´t want to!”

 

Radditz gave him a dirty look and sat down on the bed, spreading his legs and raising his hip. “I´m waiting, Veggie.”

 

“So you made up your mind. Great.” Aza stroked through her hair, loosening it up. She was so pretty. And strong. Much stronger than him, probably a very good fighter, he didn´t know, _yet_ , and she had perfect breasts. She was also green and reminded him of Zarbon, but he could live with it. He didn’t want to lose that to a blowjob. Even if it was Radditz and his gigantic… dick. Hesitantly, he got on his knees. He would so regret this. He shouldn´t have said he was Radditz’ superior. This wouldn´t be a pleasant experience and he didn´t like sucking cock so much anyway.

 

At least Radditz didn´t move. He didn´t bother licking and stroking and all that bullshit, simply took the tip in and moved his tongue a bit. She didn´t specify on his enthusiasm.

 

He heard her getting behind him, pressing her heavy breasts on his back, her fingers gripping into his hair…

 

“What are you doing licking the tip? I want to hear you gag.”

 

It has been some years since the one time he had let Radditz fuck him. The size of his dick has not lost its scariness, though. Especially, when he found it forced down his throat. Aza kept pushing until he felt Radditz’ hair on his nose, keeping him successfully from vomiting when he gripped Radditz’ thighs hard, probably leaving some vivid bruises. He tried to cough but couldn´t, he felt the desperate need for air, gripping harder…

 

The moment she let go of him he instantly withdrew, panting hard, at least he didn´t vomit on the floor, he sure felt like it. Saliva was dripping down his chin. Maybe it wasn´t worth it after all.

 

“Didn´t you learn anything in the ranks?”

 

He decided not to answer that, couldn’t, to be more precise.

 

“He doesn’t like cock, the art of deepthroating has passed him, unfortunately.”

 

He wiped the saliva away. “How about Radditz tries it with me, he´s got more experience.”

 

“Not for nothing Vegeta, but you´re really not that much of a challenge. But you gag so nicely, why don´t we try again?” And with that she pushed him down again. This time he was prepared, but it didn´t make it more pleasant. He couldn´t imagine why the choking sounds obviously made her wet or why Radditz, that asshole, was even harder than before!

 

She pulled him up, he had hardly caught his breath when she pushed him down again. “Move a bit, Radditz. Let´s loosen him up.”

 

He hated them. Both.

 

When she finally let him be, he was sure it was only cause Radditz was about to come already, he thought he would faint. Saliva dripped down on his chest, but he didn´t bother. His throat was burning and he couldn´t stop retching for a while.

 

Aza wiped the saliva away, looking very pleased with herself. “Didn´t you like it?”

 

He just looked at her, not being able to speak yet, his throat wasn´t cooperating. When she kissed him, he didn´t even enjoy it. Still too little air!

 

She withdrew from him, licking her lips, looking over her shoulder. “Your cock tastes good.”

 

Radditz lay on the bed, panting, what was he panting for? “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

 

“Why didn´t you suck him, then?” He sounded raw and it hurt speaking, but Aza seemed to like it.

 

“I don´t suck anyone. Come on, get up!”

 

She pushed him onto the bed, getting rid of her pants quickly after. He hoped he would get something in return for _this_. She was already dripping wet when she pulled down her underwear. He really really hoped that.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was the first time in his life he wished it wouldn´t all revolve around him. Normally he expected it, not that there was a reason to, but this time, Aza could´ve just as well focus her attention on Radditz. At least a little bit. Not that he did mind licking her asshole, usually, when he wasn´t that out of air!

 

Radditz wasn´t doing a bad job obviously, up front kissing her, otherwise he might be released, but what was he even thinking, if he couldn’t do anything else, he was a really good kisser.

 

He tried lifting Aza´s butt a bit, but she didn´t budge.

 

“Come on, you can do that better. Stick your tongue in.”

 

He rolled his eyes. Sure thing, in the position he was in he wouldn´t be surprised if she made Radditz fuck him! He made a mental note to beat the everfucking shit out of Radditz later. He couldn´t beat Aza up, but he had to vent somewhere. If he would survive. She started moving a bit, which made it easier to breath.

 

A bit of rustling later, he felt his underwear go and someone put a condom on him. He couldn´t see, but Aza finally got her ass up and moved a bit forward.

 

“Has been a while, let´s see if it fits.”

 

She moved down on Vegeta, letting him slide slowly inside her ass. Something that felt good, at last, although he didn´t want to ruin it by thinking why he got the back entrance. She moved slowly up and down before she sat on him, leaning back. Obviously it was Radditz turn now.

 

“You sure that´s gonna fit?”

 

Aza made a slight movement with her hand. “We´ll see. Vegeta´s not taking up too much space.”

 

“Well I can hear you! Stop insulting my dick, you didn´t complain before!”

 

“And I don´t complain now. I just observe.”

 

He heard a sharp intake of breath, Aza clenched very uncomfortably, hissing. His tail was stuck between his back and the bed, maybe she would just move a bit so he could change position…

 

“Hey, wait, wait, just wait a bit!”

 

What was even going on? “`s not fitting or what?”

 

“Not really…” Well, he was sure Radditz wouldn´t mind so much to stick it in anyway and wait till she got used to it, but sometimes even he showed some respect. Or something.

 

Aza wiggled a bit more before she pushed Radditz away and got up. “This isn´t working, why are you so big?”

 

He saw Radditz shrugging, probably keeping some snarky remark to himself. “I guess I´m just lucky.”

 

“Or you´re gonna fuck yourself if it won´t fit.” She started fingering herself, Vegeta didn´t mind, at least he could sit up and get a break.

 

“Well, it fit Vegeta, but you probably tightened only fucking the little prince.”

 

Aza looked up, eyeing Radditz suspiciously. “So you did fuck after all, hm? I don´t care, I´m not doing this if it doesn´t work like I want it…”

 

Vegeta barely changed the laughter that escaped him into a cough. Now listen to that.

 

“Alright, let´s try again. Slowly.”

 

Vegeta looked down at his limp penis, wondering how Radditz was still hard. All that bullshit wasn´t exactly arousing.

 

“Okay, stop, that´s enough!”

 

“It´s only the tip! You should take more, commander.”

 

“Shut up, you´re not the one in pain here!”

 

“Sure about that? I really want to fuck something now.”

 

Vegeta slowly fumbled the condom off him, throwing it on the floor. What a waste. A suppressed grunt indicated they moved forward.

 

“Vegeta, where are you from again?”

 

He raised his eyebrows, what was that about? Her concentrated expression probably meant she just wanted to keep her mind from away from her cunt, whatever.

 

“Some planet over in Sector 563.”

 

“Was the prince there. I´m gonna move now.”

 

“Like hell you will!”

 

Radditz seemed to stop caring, he simply moved forward, but stopped shortly after.

 

“Hey Radditz, move a bit, loose her up! Right, Aza?”

 

She just shot him a murderous look. Wasn´t so funny anymore on the receiving end.

 

“Did they kick you off or did you run away to be a lowly soldier now?”

 

Back to Smalltalk, it seems. “Ah, I got kicked out. My brother, you know, he was actually the prince. Follow-up to the throne.”

 

“Ouch! It´s not going farther in, stop pushing!”

 

Radditz just rolled his eyes.

 

“And how do you fit in?”

 

Before Radditz could answer, Vegeta started talking. “He was in the cleaning staff. Before he became a fighter, thanks to me!”

 

“Yeah, right, whatever. You know why they kicked him off? He fucked his brother´s wife and knocked her up!”

 

Vegeta started laughing at this. It was getting funny! “It wasn´t my intention to let Radditz participate in it all. Poor guy got kicked off the planet just like the bastard that I am.”

 

“Fuck yourself!” He only heard half of it when they both started to laugh their asses off.

 

Aza looked a bit more at ease now, at least something. “You´re both telling shit and I should both kick you off my station for it.”

 

Radditz tried to stop his giggles. “Yeah right commander, tell me that again when we´re done here.” And with that he started moving, finally. Vegeta reached for another condom while rubbing his dick, getting it hard again.

 

Aza didn´t say anything anymore, she just moaned, first in pain and then not in pain anymore, he knew those sounds, moaning always sounded best with a deep voice. After a few more thrusts, Radditz picked her up to lift her over Vegeta.

 

“Think you´re up to it?”

 

Aza grabbed some of his hair, pushing his head back violently. “Don´t worry Radditz, I´ll let you know. Down, now!”

 

She was really tight. Not only her ass, Radditz simply took most of the available space. It was almost uncomfortable and his range of movement was way too little for his taste, he only got a little friction from Radditz´ fast thrusts and her hair hung in his face. He decided to ditch lying on his back and got in a sitting position, didn´t matter anyway. At least he got access to her breasts that way.

 

A moaned grunt let him look up for a second. Looked like Aza just found the base of Radditz` spine, just where the tail began and the fur was very soft. He knew she liked that spot and thought the noises, just like the ones from Radditz`, were actually caused by pleasure. They weren´t. It almost hurt, but if it made her happy… also, he got weak knees from it, but not the nice kind.

 

Radditz started moving faster thanks to it, hitting her head against Vegeta´s nose. He grunted, moving out of her way fast. Somehow this didn´t turn out just like he wanted it. There was no way around it. He leaned back on his arms, watching them getting it on. He comforted himself knowing that Aza wasn´t having the time of her life as well, sure thing she only pretended to enjoy Radditz by now and he didn´t even kiss her thanks to the fumbling on his tail, and his kisses were the best he could do.

 

After a few more minutes it seemed like Radditz finally came, seeing they stopped to move. Vegeta was still hard, all the rubbing kept him aroused enough, but slightly bored. Though he saw his chance and with a vicious kick into Radditz´s stomach he got rid of the annoying factor of it all. Aza didn´t seem to mind, she just leaned back against his chest, slowly starting to move.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Rubbing his poor stomach, Radditz got up from the floor. Fine by him, it´s not as if it had been too much fun till now anyway. If she was always eager to grab tails, he wondered why Vegeta still met her. That hadn´t been pleasant at all.

 

“Would you stop pushing!”

 

Radditz got up from the floor, looking for some place to sit down. Vaginas just weren´t his thing, he just made that sure again. But when he remembered right, the guy back in the kiosk looked kinda hot. They would leave in two work phases, enough time to get acquainted…

 

“Vegeta! Stop pushing, I won´t lie down!”

 

He heard some hard breathing.

 

“Why not? I can´t move and the way _you_ move hurts my dick!”

 

Now some rustling. But he won´t look up, he was done with that, his back hurt and anyway, where were his clothes, time to get back to his room…

 

“I don´t argue with you about this, I´m not gonna get on my hands!”

 

More rustling.

 

“Whatever, then get on your knees so I can move.”

 

“What is so hard to understand? I….”

 

Ah, that sounded like Vegeta just pushed her. Maybe he should just get a peek… Bad decision. Very bad decision. He should´ve get dressed and just left the room, but no, instead he had to get a look at those two idiots. Vegeta obviously wanted Aza on her knees and Aza definitely didn´t want to get on her hands and knees and somehow they both missed that she could´ve simply sit down. But if they wanted to fight with each other instead, fine, not his problem.

 

“Argh! Are you trying to break my dick? Stop squirming so much while I´m still in you!”

 

How did they do it all the other times they had sex?

 

“You can´t break it, there´s no bone in it!”

 

Uh, now she elbowed Vegeta, but she just got his shoulder. He had to watch this. This was better than porn!

 

“Why don´t you get down, like always? Just…” Another missed elbow and crucial information! Maybe that´s why Vegeta´s so eager to fuck her from behind? Never being on top, so boring…

 

“Stop hitting me! Just sit on your knees, Aza, for fuck´s sake…”

 

Now they were wrestling. Radditz tried to untangle his hair while he watched the scene in front of him, Vegeta trying to push her down, Aza trying to push him down, somewhere in-between they were having sex or something. Oh, Vegeta grabbed her boob hard and she head butted him for it! Points to both! Radditz did his best not to laugh, but a suppressed giggle escaped, making them both stop for a second in their… intercourse.

 

“WHAT?”

 

They both looked like they were ready to murder him. Not good.

 

“Well, this does look a bit… you´re a bit…”

 

“You better speak fast or I´ll blast your brain out of your skull!” Aza was so angry she almost started to yell. It frightened him a bit. She did look a lot like Zarbon, after all. He cleared his throat, getting up from his spot. Time to shine, he might not be a good fighter but at least a good fuck.

 

“Would you, maybe, let me for a second…”

 

Radditz pushed Vegetas hands back to where they came from, without protest, good. And then made Aza sit down on her knees, how was that so hard to get, so Vegeta could move on his own. They still didn´t move.

 

“You know what, why don´t we make the best of this evening and everyone gets a chance to come?”

 

And with that Radditz got on his knees and started licking Aza´s cunt. After a few seconds he felt Vegeta finally moving and Aza started moaning rather… interestingly. Who would´ve thought it possible. Her cunt wasn´t even wet anymore, but he changed that fast. He really preferred sucking some cock, but for once it was alright. She tasted sweet, like jelly, weird but in a good sense and her hair was soft, maybe she used conditioner? He had tried that once but it hadn´t worked quite right… with a sudden force, Aza grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper inside her, grinding his nose into her. He tried to get her away, get some air, but she didn´t let go, and with every push of Vegeta she pushed him closer, so close he even felt her tremble when she came. Oh and did she, something hit his face and she finally let go.

 

Great. There was hardly something he hated more than body fluids on his face! Even if they tasted like jelly! At least they looked happy, Aza rolled to the side and Vegeta looked rather exhausted. From what exactly, it´s not as if he had been doing much the whole time!

 

He looked for some tissues to clean his face, when suddenly Vegeta jumped up from the bed, eyes wide, and grabbed his scouter. What in the everloving fuck…

 

“Argh, I forgot, fuck!”

 

He made the phone call. Seriously.

 

“What´s he doing there?”  


Radditz looked up at Aza, her hair clinging on her sweaty forehead.

 

“Don´t know, probably ordering some comic book he wanted or something.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Silence. Awkward.

 

“I thought you tasted greener.”

 

“Like a tree, right? Everyone says that. It´s weird. Where I´m from, trees are blue.”

 

“Oh? Cool.”

 

“Yeah. So, see you around sometime, right?”  


“Probably.”

 

Silence. Even more awkward.

 

“I got it! I just got one of the last ones, we just… we have to reschedule our mission, I have to be in 224 soon, you know the one mission we got, I´m gonna call the strategic department, let me…”

 

He dressed as fast as he could, kicking Radditz so he got up as well.

 

“Come on, we´ll go to the one they have here, get up Radditz!”

 

He nodded to Aza before he was pushed out of the door.

 

“Vegeta, could you calm down, it´s just…”

 

“It´s not just! It´s important and don´t complain, you got what you wanted already and you had so much fun, you have no right to be pissed now!”

 

That was ironic, right?

 

It wasn´t.

 

_Fin_


End file.
